This application is a revised competing renewal for a Core Grant for Vision Research. Support is now requested for only one of the previously supported modules, Biostatistics. This module will provide resource personnel and computer facilities to enhance basic and clinical research on the visual system. The investigators are members of the faculty of the Department of Ophthalmology and scientists performing ocular research in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology of the University of Miami School of Medicine. In addition to enhancing the research of each individual investigator, this Core Grant will facilitate collaborations among investigators within the department, and with scientists and clinicians in other departments and institutions. This application documents the productivity of the grant in terms of projects assisted by the previous Core Grant, past collaborations, and examples of future projects that will be enhanced by the proposed Module. The emphasis will be on past and future activities of the Biostatistics module.